1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a control apparatus, a control system, and an appliance control device, and particularly relates to a control apparatus, a control system, and an appliance control device that control a certain appliance installed in a facility.
2. Description of the Related Art
There is a lighting apparatus that detects the presence or absence of a person by using an infrared detection element called a pyroelectric infrared sensor and that performs on/off control of lighting on the basis of the detection result (see, for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2013-093103).
The lighting apparatus according to Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2013-093103 utilizes a characteristic that an illuminance change and heat transfer simultaneously occur only if a person in a room space moves. The lighting apparatus includes an illuminance detector that outputs a high voltage when ambient illuminance is higher than a reference and that outputs a low voltage when ambient illuminance is lower than the reference, and a pyroelectric infrared sensor serving as a human detector that outputs a high output value when a person is not detected and that outputs a low output value when a person is detected. This lighting apparatus performs AND processing on outputs from the illuminance detector and the human detector, and is thereby able to detect the presence or absence of a person in a room space and to perform on/off control of lighting.
The lighting apparatus according to Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2013-093103 detects a person on the basis of detection results obtained by the illuminance detector and the human detector. However, if a user passes in front of the lighting apparatus and if the lighting apparatus determines that the human detector has detected a person, the lighting apparatus remains in an on-state thereafter even if the user is not present any more.
That is, the lighting apparatus according to Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2013-093103 performs on/off control of lighting regardless of an intention of a user, and thus may cause a situation that is not necessarily favorable to the user.